Kell Malo
frameless | right | 292px | Kell/KrypTec Logo Birthyear: 23 BTC Birthplace/Homeworld: Bela Vistal, Corellia Species: Human/Shi'ido Gender: Male Occupation: Business Owner/Wanderer Height: 1.9m (6’3”) Weight: 107kg (235lbs) Skin: Olive Complexion, Scar on left side of face Hair: Short Black Hair Eyes: Green Affiliations: The Corellian League Council, Secretly Owns KrypTec Corp., Director of the Corellian Artists Coalition Known Masters: Master Ran Duine Known Apprentices: N/A Miscellaneous Information: Poses as the "PR Director" for KrypTec Corp. Appearance Dark hair, green eyes, olive skin, scar on left side of face, tall muscular build Equipment Black robe, black battle armor, a lightsaber with an unusual glow, hold-out blaster of unknown origin History Kell Malo, born on Corellia in Bela Vistal, to a Human Father and Shi'ido Mother, he was found to have a high midiclorian count at a very young age. Kell was trained as a Jedi until the age of 16. Even as a Padawan he was quickly revered as a fierce warrior with great prowess. Kell was always a loner; he had no friends in the Jedi Order, except for his Master Ran Duine who had instilled good qualities into Kell’s daily life. From their very first meeting Ran knew there was something different about Kell. He felt a great disturbance in the force when near him and could feel the rage inside of him. While training at the Jedi Academy Kell was found to be practicing the “dark arts”, while not in the company of his fellow Jedi. He was ultimately expelled from the Jedi Order because of his practices and resistance to the Jedi Code and his tendencies to walk the dark path; this greatly disturbed his master. While Corellian Jedi were known to not always agree with the Jedi Order, Kell was thought to have taken it too far and was shunned and outcast by his fellow Corellian Jedi. Upon his expulsion, Kell decided to leave the planet of Corellia to pursue his own beliefs of the Jedi Code and it’s teachings of the Force. He left this without telling his parents that he had been expelled – he was ashamed. Not long after Kell’s departure from Corellia he found himself on the planet Carida. Kell knew he was going to need credits to finance his studies and travels to other planets, so he got a job as a “runner” for a local tavern owner, doing odd jobs and collecting credits owed. At the age of 22 Kell had saved up enough credits to open up his own company, KrypTec. Kell was a quite adept when it came to machines and gadgets; he specialized outfitting starships with special “upgrades”. He was also a novice artifact seeker and brokered deals through his company. Kell’s company became well known with the underground society and military recruits at The Academy of Carida. He was able to obtain rare goods and drugs for his unsavory clients and weapons and equipment for his military clients. No one knew who ran KrypTec, only that the company could obtain almost anything under the stars. How KrypTec did it was not known, but that was to protect its clients and his interests. In a short time Kell became very wealthy from his endeavors and hired a trusted local to run his business for him so that he could continue with his studies into the nature of the force. Kell traveled to many systems seeking to unlock the mysteries of the Force and spent many years delving into what was thought to be the “Dark Side” of the Force. Kell believed that good and evil resided in the wielder of the Force; therefore, there was no Light or Dark Side of the Force. He felt that one could call upon the Force for any action, as long as the intent was not evil. Kell Malo’s theories of the Force would at a much later time in history be followed and taught by a sect of Jedi known as the Potentium. While on his quest for knowledge, Kell came across many different sects of The Jedi Order, many of which shunned him and his philosophy regarding the Force. He was quick to be labeled as a Gray Jedi by the Jedi Order; one who walked the line between the light and dark sides of the force, without surrendering to the dark side. He distanced himself from the Jedi High Council and operated outside the structure of the Jedi Code. He did not belong to any particular Force tradition and was looked down upon by his fellow Jedi. As far as Kell was concerned he was no Jedi. During his travels Kell became consumed with furthering his knowledge of the Force. He became a hermit wandering the open plains and scattered forests of various systems throughout the galaxy in his quest to harness the powers of the Force. He would occasionally be seen in run down cantina’s in a drunken rage or out of his mind on Glitterstim; the most potent “spice” known in the galaxy. The spice would give Kell what he thought to be a short boost in telepathic ability; whether it truly did is unknown. Kell’s quest for more knowledge of the Force had led him to this; he had hit a wall and would do anything to try and gain more knowledge. He would provoke people to fight him so he could test his powers, which on more than one occasion resulted in someone being seriously hurt or even killed. This was a price he was willing to pay to expand his grasp on the Force; he was now walking the dark path, a Dark Jedi… There was a point in Kell’s dark life that something would happen to him on Coruscant, it would change his life forever. His knowledge, physical strength, and powers would be enhanced tenfold and he would have a new purpose in life. He had a quiet anger still built up inside of him, which he had to keep under control. The rage still consumed his thoughts, he did not know what he was angry about, but it had always been there since he was a child. Kell would complete his journey on the planet of Circarpous V. Where he constructed his new lightsaber, a very simple, yet powerful tool in Kell’s arsenal. Upon the completion of his journery Kell would find himself back on his home planet of Corellia, many years after he first left. Coronet was battle torn and smoke filled the air. Kell would use his connections from his company to help aid freedom fighters and local security groups in the fight against the Sith. He would also lend his blade if chance presented itself. During his investigations as to what was happening on Corellia, Kell would find himself at a local cantina following a tip. Fate would bring a new chapter to his life in the form of a red headed-spitfire-smuggler, Quyn Vigil. The two would team up to find a group trying to infiltrate the Corellian Municipal Complex and warn them of their fate before it was too late… All of these events that took place would lead Kell Malo to become an unlikely part of The Corellian League… Personality A loner; a man of very few words; calm, but shows signs of a hidden rage Skills Kell excels in mechanical engineering and computer "manipulation". Kell loves to build things. He has limited “skinshifting” abilities inherited from his mother; which include chameleon-like ability to blend into his surroundings. Kell is a master of all lightsaber forms, but chooses to never use one set style. Associates Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Corellian League Members Category:Humans